


Stay With Me Forever

by too_many_damn_gay_ships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_damn_gay_ships/pseuds/too_many_damn_gay_ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finally meets Dean Winchester and can't help but falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where Dean is a dad, Castiel is a teacher, and Mary Winchester lived. Also Anna is Castiel's sister.

Dean watched his daughter as she bounded to the door and thought of reasons why this meeting was necessary. He couldn't come up with many. He really didn't want to meet this Mr. Novak she was always talking about and he sounded very much not his type of person. He had put it off many times before and he could imagine the teacher was thinking quite badly of him. He pushed open the large glass door leading into the elementary school. The halls echoed back his footsteps and Grace's chattering.

"C'mon Daddy! Mr. Novak is so nice. I can't wait for you meet him," Grace squealed as she spun circles in front of Dean. She spoke only kind words of the man and his class.

"I'm sure he is, G," Dean muttered for her sake. Actually he sounded too nice like he was a creepy old man. She twirled down the empty hallways in her rain boots and dress. Her dark curls bounced with every step she took.

Dean arrived to the correct door and knocked on it. He thought about turning around and leaving without speaking to Grace's teacher, but when the door opened his mind emptied of those thoughts.

"Hello Mr. Winchester! It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"Mr. Novak. Sorry I couldn't meet with you earlier, I was... uhh... busy," Dean lied. He wasn't old or creepy looking. Dean had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Call me Castiel," the dark haired man held out a hand to shake. "Hello Grace."

"Hi!" She chirped. She pushed past her father and ran into the colorful room. She pulled a book from the shelf and plopped on the ground. Dean was reminded of one of her stories where she went on and on about Mr. Novak's reading voice

"Castiel? What an odd name," Dean mumbled with growing curiosity about the strange man. His disdain for the man fell away almost as soon as he saw him. Castiel led him over to his desk and pulled up a chair for Dean to sit in.

"I was actually named after an angel," Castiel stated not seeming to be offended. He sat down behind his desk and fiddled with some papers. He looked over to Grace and found her with the book on her lap and her curls covering her face.

"Okay, Mr. Winchester," Castiel started. "I have papers for you that the kids did in class before conferences to show what they learned in the first part of the year."

Dean sat slightly forward, listening intently to what Castiel told him. He studied the teacher's face and the way he moved. He found that Castiel was easy to talk to and the meeting went fast, to Dean's dismay. Castiel didn't have much to say on Grace's behalf because she was a wonderful student.

"I think that's all Mr. Winchester," He said bringing the meeting to an end. "Actually I have a personal question to ask."

"Shoot."

"Are you married? Grace hasn't mentioned a mother so naturally I was curious. Is that too personal?"

"I don't mind. I'm actually not married, she was born after a one night stand and when her mother died I got custody of her. Grace never knew her mother because it happened when she was really young."

"Oh I'm sorry," Castiel said out of sympathy. No other words came to his mouth.

"Nothing to be sorry for. It's in the past," Dean stated. "So, Cas, are you married. I don't see a ring."

"Nope."

"Well in that case let me take you out for drink," Dean flirted hoping Castiel would understand.

Castiel laughed a shaky, nervous laugh. "I-I can't. I mean... uh... you're probably a very busy man, Mr. Winchester."

"C'mon, one beer. It's not like it's a date," Dean tried again.

"It is a Friday night after all. Fine, one beer."

"Meet me at The Rose in one hour."

"Where is it," Castiel asked pulling out a slip of paper from deep within his desk.

"You've never been there?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Never," Dean told him how to get there and he wrote it down with swooping letters.

Dean finished and stood to go. He called for Grace and before he stepped into the hallway he turned to face Castiel once more.

"Oh and don't forget to dress nicely. It's a very fancy bar," Dean winked leaving Castiel with his mouth open and his cheeks flaming.

Castiel waited until the two were gone to rush out of the classroom. He left his papers scattered across his desk and his coat draped over the back of his chair. He drove home in a haze and was really surprised when he arrived to his house without a scratch. He couldn't contain his excitement as he quickly showered, dressed and gelled up his hair.

"Hey, Anna it's me. I'm sorry but I have to cancel tonight. I have a not-date with one of my student's parents. Call me back," Castiel beamed into the phone. He hung up and sat waiting on the edge of the couch. Every few minutes he would glance up at the clock hoping time would speed up.

Eventually he gave up on waiting and drove to the location Dean directed him to. When he pulled into the parking lot he called his sister again. She picked up angrily cursing at him.

"Anna? Have you ever been to a place called 'The Rose'?" He asked, peering into the windows with confusion.

"Why should I tell you? You cancelled our dinner plans and now I have to deal with mom by myself," He could hear the sounds of something sizzling in the background.

"Anna, you'll have Devin," Castiel groaned. "Please just answer my question. Do you or do you not know a place called The Rose?"

"Fine I'll tell you, but you owe me," She hissed.

"Okay, whatever."

"Yes, I have been there."

"Is it a good bar?"

"It's not a bar, it's a fancy restaurant. I went on my first date there."

"So, it's not a bar?"

"No, you idiot. I just told you that it's a beautiful, very fancy restaurant."

"Anna, you know how I told you I was going on a not-date with a parent?"

"What about it? Is that where she chose to have dinner? Castiel! I think she likes you! It's such a romantic place. You'll have a lot of fun."

"No HE'S taking me on a not-date. HE told me it wasn't a date."

"Sorry to rain on your 'not-date' parade but if he's taking you to The Rose then I think it qualifies as a really nice date."

"Anna I have to go. I see him."

"Don't pretend you're not interested in him."

"Bye Anna!"

"Have fun. Call me after."

Castiel hung up and stumbled out of his car. As an after thought he locked it and then ran after Dean.

"Mr. Winchester!" He called.

"Cas, you showed," Dean said with a big smile. "Oh and call me Dean."

"Of course I showed," They walked in and was instantly shown to a table. Castiel didn't know what to talk about so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want Dean to think he was dumb for thinking it was a date when it obviously was a not-date.

"Grace was confused when I told her I was having a private meeting with you. She didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to come," Dean laughed and looked into Castiel's blue eyes.

"Where is she? Surely she's not home alone," Castiel asked trying to not call attention to the fact that Dean had said a few drinks at a bar.

"No, no. She's with my mom and dad," as Castiel opened his mouth to respond a thin blonde waitress came and offered them both some expensive wine.

"Sure, sweetheart," Dean said with confidence. Castiel couldn't tell if he was flirting with her or not. He hoped that Dean wasn't.

"And for you sir?" she asked paying Castiel less attention than she did Dean.

"I'll have what he's having," he said with less confidence than a child presenting in front of class.

She flawlessly poured the wine and left. Castiel looked up from the table and found Dean looking into his eyes.

"Mr. Winchester - Dean, is this a-a date," he asked stuttering.

"Yeah, it is," Castiel found that he couldn't take his eyes off Dean. He was beautiful with his light hair and freckles. He didn't mind that Dean had tricked him.

"Why didn't you just ask me flat out?" Castiel questioned. Dean took a sip of his wine and Castiel mirrored him.

"I didn't know what you were in to."

"I'm into pretty people with green eyes and freckles." Castiel fought back a smile. He finally had the chance to be flirty like Dean.

"Well I guess I shouldn't have put off our meeting as long as I did."

Castiel managed to successfully flirt his way through a pleasant evening filled with wine and good food and Dean's wonderful voice. He forgot about the time and almost everything else besides Dean. All Dean. When they reached dessert he realized their amazing not-date was almost done.

"I don't want this night to end," Dean announced as he set down his fork. Castiel nodded and downed the rest of his wine.

"It doesn't have to, you know. You may stay tonight with me," Castiel offered.

"I would but Grace, I promised my parents I wouldn't leave her there," Dean stated.

"I could stay with you?" Castiel tried.

"Wouldn't it be weird with Grace being your student?" Dean asked pushing back his plate.

"It might be but if we are to continue this then she's going to have to get used to it. Plus she's probably my favorite student," Castiel neatly placed his spoon on his plate and dropped his hands to his lap.

"Alright, let me just pay a second," Dean said standing up.

When he was gone Castiel pulled out his phone and dialed Anna's number.

"How was your not-date date. Was it romantic?"

"You were right Anna it was a date. And yes it was very romantic."

Anna squealed over the phone.

"Anna I'm going over to his house to spend the night. What do I do?"

"Don't have sex. Seriously, little brother, you're not ready for a dick in the ass."

"Anna shut up."

"Don't hiss at me."

"Fine."

"But really don't have sex, it's only the first date."

"Okay Anna thanks but I got to go."

"But I wasn't done."

"Call you tomorrow."

Castiel shoved his phone back into his pocket as Dean returned.

"Okay now to pick up Grace," Dean offered his arm to Castiel. He took it and let Dean lead him to his car.

"Here let me give you my address and you can meet me there or-"

"How about you follow me to my house and then I'll ride with you to get Grace," Castiel offered. "I wanted to pick up a few things first."

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel on the cheek. When they got to Castiel's house Dean waited in his car listening to the radio. Castiel threw clothes in a bag with his toothbrush and his phone charger. He paced for a few seconds trying to remember if anything else needed to come along. He threw in a book just in case.

"You could have changed out of your fancy clothes, we're in no rush," Dean offered as they were pulling out.

"No it's alright, I didn't want to keep you waiting," Castiel said as he shoved his bag between his legs.

They rode in silence until Dean pulled into a driveway. The house looked old but in good shape yet.

"Stay here I'll probably have to carry Grace," Dean said unbuckling.

Before he could open his door a blonde woman came out the front door with Grace running in front of her.

"Mom, Grace didn't fall asleep?" Dean asked, leaning out the window.

"Nope she said she was too excited to sleep," She laughed.

"Climb in Grace," Dean said.

"Now dear, you didn't introduce me to your date," She said with a big smile on her face obviously trying to embarrass Dean.

"Mom this is Castiel Novak, he's Grace's teacher," Dean muttered awkwardly.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," Castiel said smiling.

"And the same goes for you," she responded.

"Well we should be getting back, Grace should have been sleeping already," Dean said.

"Good bye, dear. Bye Grace," she said. "Until next time Castiel."

"Bye grandma!" Grace called and settled back in her seat.

"Okay, Grace when we get home go put on your pajamas and crawl in bed," Dean stated as he looked at her in the rear-view mirror. She yawned and nodded.

"Are you and Mr. Novak having a sleepover?" Grace asked innocently.

"Sort of," Castiel told the child.

"Are you and my daddy friends?" Castiel turned to look at her, she gripped her stuffed toy and yawned again.

"Sort of," was all he said.

"Daddy didn't like you earlier today," Grace told Castiel. Dean laughed nervously.

"I know," Castiel turned around as they pulled into Dean's driveway. His house was a bit on the small side and it was quite modern. As soon as the car was stopped Grace slowly opened the car door and trudged up to the door. As soon as they were all inside Grace had disappeared into her bedroom to change.

"Do you need a story tonight?" Dean called after the child.

"No, I'm okay," She shouted back.

"I'll be there to tuck you in in a few minutes," Dean told her.

He kissed Castiel on the cheek and went to put his daughter to bed. The teacher looked around the room and tried to calm his thumping heart. He didn't know how to act correctly. He recalled his first date. She was a bigger girl with badass tattoos and looked beautiful every moment Castiel spent with her. As hard as he thought he couldn't remember what to do on a date.

"How about some more wine? Maybe with a couple candles to set the mood," Dean offered. He was leaning against the wall in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Castiel thought Dean was still beautiful. Castiel nodded with a smile playing on his lips. He watched as Dean lit candles, turned off the lights, and poured two glasses of red wine.

Castiel changed into something more casual before sitting down to talk. Castiel ended up falling asleep in Dean's lap after two glasses of wine and hours of talking. When he woke he found himself in a plush bed with sheets wrapped around his torso. The bed smelled sweet, like the rest of Dean's house and that reminded him where he was. He sat up and looked around the brightly lit room and found that Dean was no where to be found.

He stretched and stepped out of the warmth. He wobbled over to the door and pushed it open, he never was very stable on his feet. He followed the hallway to the kitchen and found Dean standing in front of the stove. Castiel could hear Dean humming a song to himself.

"Morning," Castiel yawned. He dropped himself into a wooden chair by the table.

"Good morning, Cas. How'd you sleep?" Dean asked turning around. He was dressed in fresh clothes and his hair was wet.

"Really good," Castiel rested his chin on his elbow and yawned again.

"That's good. You up for a big breakfast? I didn't know what you liked so I made everything," Castiel's heart leaped when Dean smiled. He blushed and bit his lip.

"You really didn't have to, cereal would have been fine," Castiel mumbled. Dean set the table for three and placed the food on the table in front of Castiel.

"Well, I didn't know if you even liked cereal," Dean stated. As soon as Dean dished out a plate for himself Grace came lumbering out of her room. She held a worn stuffed octopus clutched tightly to her chest.

"Morning Grace," Castiel greeted her. She slid into the chair next to Dean and giggled.

"What's funny, G?" Dean asked. "Help yourself Cas."

"It's weird having my teacher at breakfast. He's got the funny lines on his cheeks," She explained. He touched his cheek and felt indents from the sheets and laughed.

"Grace don't be rude."

"No, Dean it's alright. Grace, these marks let you know when you've slept well," Castiel placed a slice of toast on his plate and scooped some eggs on top of it.

When breakfast came to a close Castiel had Dean drive him back to his house.

"Here's my number, you can call me anytime. Even at three in the morning," Dean said as he wrote it down on a slip of paper and handed it to Castiel. Castiel kissed Dean's nose and stepped out of the car. Grace waved and he waved back.

"Anna, it was the best date I have ever had," he explained to her after he had showered.

"What ever happened to the not-date attitude?"

"Oh God, it was a date alright."

"Tell me everything? He didn't pressure you into sex right?"

"No, not even close."

"Spit it out."

"Well, he took me back to his place and then Grace went to bed so we were alone. We talked for a really long time. Did you know he has a brother?"

"I'm assuming Grace is your student, and no I don't even know the guy, Castiel."

"Well he has a brother and he has an amazing wife, or so I've been told. They're expecting a girl in January."

"Brother, you are completely smitten for him, aren't you?"

"No."

"You lie. I'm telling mom you have a crush. Castiel has a man-crush! Castiel and what's-his-name sitting in a tree!"

"Anna, cut it out. I have to grade papers or something and I'm talking to you."

"I was mostly kidding but I really am telling mom."

"You didn't tell her I had a date?"

"No, I didn't want to tell her until after."

"Okay...."

"I'm gonna let you go, Devin needs my help."

"Bye Anna."

"Call me when lover boy asks you on another date."

"Bye Anna."

Castiel ended up driving back to the school to retrieve the papers he had forgotten about. He tried to grade them at his desk but failed when he found himself daydreaming. He couldn't stop thinking about Dean and their date last night. He thought about all they had talked about before Castiel fell asleep in Dean's lap.

After an hour of daydreams Castiel gave up and took the papers home. That night he laid in bed with his phone in his one hand and Dean's number in the other. Many time he dialed but gave up before hitting send. He wanted to call him but he didn't want to seem too clingy. He finally drifted off to sleep with his phone clutched in his fist.

When Castiel woke he pinched his eyes shut hoping he was back at Dean's with the sheets wrapped around him. He was greatly disappointed when he found himself in his own bed. He forced himself up and into the shower. And while he was still in his towel finally broke down and called Dean.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Dean."

"So I was thinking about a second date."

"Wonderful. When?"

"Hopefully soon. I like you Dean."

"I like you too."

"Second date, my house?"

"Sure."

"Next week Saturday at seven. Don't be late."

"I'll be there."

The week went as slow as possible for Castiel and Dean. Dean was as excited as a kid on Christmas. He told his mother and father and had it planned for Grace to stay with them overnight. He called up Sam and told him the good news and he congratulated him. When Saturday came Dean was already as prepared as he could possibly be. He even stashed a set of clothes in his car.

At seven he nervously drove over to Castiel's house and knocked on the door. He stood there in the doorway with a big smile on his face.

"Hey," Dean breathed out. He wanted to say much more but he couldn't form a sentence in his mind.

"I don't think I told you how much I enjoyed our last date," Castiel said as he pulled Dean inside.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Dean

"I hope you haven't eaten yet," Castiel stated. Dean watched as Castiel took a pot off the stove and placed it on the table. Dean couldn't look away from his proud face.

"I did," Dean mumbled. He watched Castiel's face drop. "Only a little bit. Like a small snack."

"Good, I made spaghetti. I hope you like that," Castiel beamed. He pulled a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"I love it. My dad used to make it for me and Sammy. That's the only meal he knows how to cook," Dean leaned over the counter bringing his face closer to Castiel's. He watched the man bite his lip and blush. He found that he liked making him flustered.

"Let's eat," Castiel stated trying to get Dean's attention away from his face.

Dean ate plate after plate of Castiel's wonderful noodles. As he was leaning on his elbow, telling Castiel a joke, he found himself falling in love with the man. He ached for more of him. He wanted more. He didn't care if it was a kiss or an entire week with him. He just wanted Castiel.

"I also planned for us to watch a movie. I rented a variety because I didn't know what you liked," Castiel cleared the table and set the plates in the sink.

"What do you have?" Dean asked as he dropped himself onto Castiel's sofa.

"Uh, I got The Avengers, The Notebook, Insidious 2, and an old Sherlock Holmes movie. Like I said I didn't know what you liked so I got a few," Castiel held up the movies.

"I've seen The Avengers a few times, and I'm not really into old movies. The Notebook, really Cas?" Dean scoffed. "I'm not gay."

"I want to point out that you don't have to be gay to like romance films and you kinda are gay because you're on a date with me. Actually my boyfriend a few years back loved romance films," Castiel frowned and took The Avengers, Sherlock Holmes, and The Notebook out of the pile.

"Not gay, bisexual," Dean grumbled.

"The only one left is Insidious 2," Castiel looked towards Dean.

"I'm fine with that," Dean stated.

Castiel put the disk in and lowered himself next to Dean. He sat a few inches away from Dean and he hoped he couldn't sense the dislike radiating off of him. He was very afraid of scary movies. He realized it made him sound incredibly childish but he couldn't calm himself. His hands shook and his heart thumped in his chest.

The movie started and Castiel tried to avoid watching the movie altogether but found himself jumping and letting out little squeaks. He hid his face and tried to block out the tv.

Dean slowly wrapped his arm around Castiel. He pulled him closer and closer until Castiel was sitting on Dean's lap with his face buried in Dean's neck. His arms wrapped around Castiel's waist and held him close. Dean planted kisses on Castiel's collar bone.

"Dean, I ruined our movie date," Castiel said, his voice muffled by Dean's shirt.

"How exactly did you ruin it?" Dean asked as he rubbed Castiel's back.

"I started freaking out over a stupid movie," Castiel gripped at Dean's sides.

"But if you didn't start freaking out then I wouldn't have had the chance to pull you onto my lap and kiss you," Dean said with a loud kiss to Castiel's ear.

"Shut up, you ass," Castiel bit back a smile. He straddled Dean's legs and brought his face to Dean's. He placed his hands on the back of Dean's neck and pulled him forward. He took his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked. They broke apart and sat breathless for many seconds.

"I love you, I know it's too early to say it but I do," Dean said as he grabbed at Castiel's back.

"No it's not too early," Castiel said. "If you love someone then you love them, there's no time limit on it."

"Enough deep talk. Just kiss me," Castiel let Dean suck at his bottom lip and his neck. He closed his eyes and gripped at Castiel's hair.

"I swear to God you're the best kisser ever," Castiel breathed. His breathing became hard and rough.

"Thanks, I had a little practice," Dean panted. He grabbed Castiel's legs and angled him so he was beneath him.

"I don't want to go all the way yet," Castiel warned. He looked up at Dean with his blue eyes and expected Dean to try and make him change his mind.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to," Dean kissed Castiel.

"Kissing is okay," Castiel said.

"Even this kind of kissing?" Dean asked as he lifted Castiel's shirt and sucked a hickey onto his hipbone.

"Especially that kind of kissing," Castiel let Dean remove his shirt. He sucked a trail of hickeys leading to Castiel's neck from his tummy.

"I want to spend every goddamn moment with you," Dean said as he kissed Castiel's face.

"Me too," Castiel said.

Dean kissed Castiel's ear and sucked a deep purple bruise right below it. He ran his fingertips over the naked chest under him as Castiel gripped at his back, hiking his shirt over his shoulders and leaving crescent shaped indents.

"Wanna make out in my bed?" Castiel said with a wink. He smiled big and hoped Dean would agree.

"Of course," Dean kissed him once more and then pulled himself off the sofa. He extended a hand to a breathless Castiel and pulled him into his arms.

"This has been the best second date ever," Castiel said with his face buried in Dean's chest.

"Yes it has," Dean agreed. He picked up Castiel's shirt as he turned off the tv and straightened the cushions. He then grabbed at Dean's hand and dragged him to his room.

"Would you like something to change into so you don't have to sleep in denim?" Castiel asked.

"Nah denim is fine," Dean said.

"You sure?"

"I could always sleep without the pants," Dean seductively tugged at the button on his pants.

"I guess that's okay," Castiel said as he watched Dean.

He stripped down to his underwear and waited for Castiel. He did the same and then pulled Dean into the bed.

"Tonight was amazing Dean, I couldn't have asked for a better night."

Dean, being the big spoon, held onto Castiel and sucked even more hickeys onto his neck. Castiel gripped at Dean's shirt and tilted his head so Dean could kiss every inch. Chills were sent down his body and he shivered even though he wasn't cold.

"Tell me everything about yourself," Dean said with his hand on Castiel's hip and his mouth close to his ear.

So while Dean intently listened Castiel told him everything. Everything from his first girlfriend to his first time. Everything from Anna to his first drink. Castiel told him everything he could remember about himself.

Eventually they fell into a comfortable silence as Dean traced shapes into Castiel's skin. The silence felt warm and calm to Dean. He closed his eyes and focused on his chest where Castiel head rested his warm breath ghosting over his chest. He focused on his fingertips that exploded with electricity when they came in contact with Castiel. He focused on his hip where Castiel's arm was draped over him, gripping him as of he might disappear. He focused on Castiel's steady heart beat and his love for him. So Dean fell asleep to that heart beat for the rest of his life and couldn't be happier.


End file.
